Tinkletoes
by Solstar Full Moon
Summary: An evil force has an evil plan to take over the world. Can Luna and Artemis save it or will a mouse outsmart them?


Title: Tinkletoes  
Author (Authors in our case): Solstar + Full Moon  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG  
  
Solstar - This is my second story.  
Full Moon - What do you mean YOUR story, it's OUR second story.  
Solstar - Heheh, ok, ok sorry. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm going out to meet the girls and Darien, ok?" Serena yelled.  
"Have a good time."  
Serena grabbed her wallet and skipped for the door. She turned around to see Luna still sprawled on her bed.  
"Aren't you coming?"  
"Nope. I'm staying home." Luna answered drowsily.  
"Ok. Have fun." Serena said before she closed the door.  
"Sure." Luna turned on her side and tried to go back to sleep but was rudely interrupted by a loud tapping sound. Luna sat up and yawned. She stretched herself, clawing at Serena's bedspread. She was about to bathe herself but was again interrupted by the loud tapping noise.  
"Sure, take your sweet time. I'm having fun," a voice said.  
Luna looked around the room and her eyes rested on the window. Artemis was pressed against it, trying not to fall, and he tapped his nails against the window again. Luna hopped up to the window and opened it, letting Artemis fall in.  
"Thanks, I guess," he murmured from the floor.  
"What are you doing here?" Luna asked him.  
"I'm bored. I figured you had something better to do." Artemis answered.  
"And I did. I was sleeping."  
"There's nothing to do today." Artemis said glumly.  
"Sleep."  
"There has been nothing to do all week."  
"Sleep."  
"And there will be nothing to do tomorrow."  
"Sleep."  
"Haven't you done anything besides sleep this week?"  
"Eat."  
"...Don't you want to do anything else? We're wasting our lives away just sitting around doing nothing." Artemis argued.  
"Now you've gotten me depressed too. Thank you." Luna grumbled.  
"You won't know the true meaning of depression until you deal with me!" threatened a small squeaky voice.  
"???" Luna and Artemis looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice.   
"Where are you? Who are you??" They questioned.  
"Who am I? I am a genius, a conqueror, and a black belt! I am your worst nightmare!! And in the future, this world's ruler!! I am Tinkletoes!!!!" he shouted as he stepped out from underneath the bed.  
Luna and Artemis stared at him a moment. "...It's a mouse." Luna concluded.   
"A mouse with a big ego." Artemis corrected.  
"You damn cats won't talk so big when I'm finished with you!!" Tinkletoes shouted at the top of his lungs. He pulled out a funny looking gun.  
"What the hell is that thing?" Artemis asked.  
"The Shrink-U Blastertm! This baby's packed full of power!" Tinkletoes boasted and kissed his gun.  
"Where'd a little guy like you get a `baby packed full of power' anyway?" Luna said suspiciously.  
"The author gave it to me! Thanks again Solstar!"  
(Solstar: You're welcome. It's all part of the story)  
(Full Moon: What about ME?! I'm the author too!)  
"Who's Solstar? And who's he talking to?" Artemis asked Luna.  
"Beats me. He's got problems."  
"SHUT UP!! Time to show you what this baby's made of!" Tinkletoes pulled the trigger on his gun unleashing a powerful jolt of electricity.  
"Chew on THIS!"  
Artemis and Luna were too shocked to move. Everything was so bright they couldn't see anything. When everything went back to normal, they blinked to adjust their eyes to the light.  
"Something's not right." Luna said.  
"Everything's bigger." Artemis told her.   
They both looked around. Everything had grown bigger, including Tinkletoes, who was a little taller. "We shrunk!"  
"That's right! Perfect! The Shrink-U Blastertm works like a pro!" Tinkletoes kissed his gun again, "With this gun, the world will be mine!"  
"How do you plan to take over the world?" Luna demanded to know.  
"Do you expect me to tell you?" Tinkletoes snapped. "I will shrink all of the people of the world and command them to obey me! HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!"  
"...What makes you think that the people will obey you?" Artemis asked him.  
"Everyone should be afraid of a giant talking mouse with a `baby packed full of power' shouldn't they?" Tinkletoes said.  
"Ah."  
"You must obey me too!" Tinkletoes cackled.  
"What makes you think we'll listen to you??" Luna and Artemis demanded of him.  
"Huh? Oh yeah... you're cats." Tinkletoes remembered.  
Luna and Artemis pounced at him, flinging his gun to a far corner of the room.  
"Oh No!"   
Luna ran after the gun while Artemis tackled Tinkletoes. The mouse grabbed Artemis by the neck and flung him against the bedpost. He yowled, and Tinkletoes seeing that he had the advantage at the moment, whipped his tail at him. The cat though, gripped the tail in his mouth and pierced it with his sharp teeth. Tinkletoes squealed and pulled his tail back. Artemis lunged at him again.  
"Artemis, look out!"  
Artemis whirled to see Luna with Tinkletoes' gun. He jumped out of the way for Luna to get a good shot at Tinkletoes.  
There was a bright flash again. When Luna and Artemis let their eyes adjust to the light again, they could see a tiny mouse the size of an ant running around in circles.  
"BASTARDS!!" Tinkletoes squeaked.   
Luna picked up Tinkletoes and held him by his tail. "Tell us how to get back to our normal sizes, NOW!"  
"@#!!$"  
"Pretty colorful vocabulary for a mouse." Artemis commented.  
"Thank you."   
"You're in a really tough situation, Tinkletoes, don't get mouthy with me!" Luna growled.  
"Yeah, you heard her!"  
Tinkletoes knew he couldn't resist anymore when he saw the flash of Luna's teeth. "... There's a reverse switch on the Shrink-U Blastertm ."   
Artemis turned the switch. "You ready?" There was another bright flash, some more blinks to adjust to the light, and no sign of Tinkletoes.   
"Where'd that little @#!!$ go?!" Luna growled  
"Well, we learned some new words today." Artemis commented.  
"He got away."  
"Not with this." Artemis said presenting Tinkletoes' gun. He dropped it on the floor and crushed it underneath his paw.  
"Now that that's over with, I'm bored."  
"Maybe someone else will try to take over the world. Until then, I'm taking a nap."  
  
...Somewhere between Luna's toes...  
  
"Just you wait you damn cats. I'll make a comeback and I'll have my revenge. You hear ME?! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!"  
Of course, Tinkletoes couldn't be heard.  
  
...End...  
  
Solstar: Do you KNOW how much I paid for that Shrink-U Blastertm, ARTEMIS?! Oh well, it got rat spit on it anyway. Please review and stay tuned for Tinkletoes' Comeback!  
(Yes, he does make a comeback. He's stupid but true to his word and very persistent.)   
  
  
.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
